Le cauchemar de Deku
by Ilunae
Summary: Tout avait eu l'air normal quand Izuku s'était levé ce matin-là.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shikami et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Tout avait eu l'air normal quand Izuku s'était levé ce matin-là. Comme tous les jours Aoyama était venu le voir pour lui demander comment il avait dormi. Puis, il s'était préparé pour la journée avant de descendre dans la salle commune avec son ami.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

"Tiens, Kacchan n'est pas encore là ?"

Kacchan avait pour habitude de se lever très tôt pour s'entraîner le matin. En général, il se trouvait déjà dans la salle commune quand Izuku arrivait. Il était peut-être encore en train de courir dehors.

Aoyama lui envoya un regard confus.

"De qui tu parles, Midoriya-kun ?"

"Bah de Kacchan ! Tu sais bien !"

"Je ne vois pas du tout de qui il s'agit, Midoriya-kun ! Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien !"

Izuku fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'Aoyama connaissait Kacchan. Alors pourquoi il lui disait qu'il ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait ? Est-ce que cela pouvait être encore une des bizarreries de son ami ? Il lui faisait sans doute une blague.

Il pouffa de rire.

"Ahaha ! Très drôle Aoyama-kun ! Tu as failli m'avoir ! Bon, je vais aller voir Kirishima-kun ! Il sait peut-être où il est !"

Il laissa donc son ami qui le regardait toujours comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver Kirishima qui était en train de discuter avec Sero.

"Bonjour, Kirishima-kun, Sero-kun !"

"Oh ! Salut Mec !"

"Salut !"

"Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Kacchan ce matin ?"

"Qui ?" demandèrent ses deux camarades.

Izuku ne s'était pas attendu à cette question de leur part. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire une blague comme Aoyama quand même.

"Kacchan !"

"Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, Midoriya !" lui dit Sero en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Est-ce que c'est ton animal de compagnie ?"

"Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un Midoriya ! Je n'ai pas vu d'animaux passer par ici !"

Ils jouaient très bien la comédie mais, il ne se ferait pas avoir.

"Mais non, c'est votre ami !"

Cette fois-ci, les deux eurent l'air de comprendre de qui il voulait parler.

"Oh ! Tu veux dire Kaminari !"

"Je savais pas que tu l'appelais comme ça, maintenant, mec !"

"Tu devrais faire attention à toi ! Shinsou risque de mal le prendre ! Je ne sais pas comment je réagirait si tu te mettais à appeler Shouto par un surnom aussi affectueux !" lui dit Sero en souriant.

"Mais non... Je..."

Kirishima ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

"En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! Mais Kaminari a tendance à se lever assez tard ! Tu devrais donc l'attendre si tu veux lui parler !"

Izuku n'eut pas le temps de leur expliquer qu'il ne parlait pas de Kaminari qu'ils le laissèrent. Est-ce que cela aurait servi à quelque chose, de toute façon ? Il décida d'attendre l'arrivée de Kaminari. Après tout, lui aussi était un ami de Kacchan.

En attendant, plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Est-ce que les autres avaient voulu lui faire une blague ? Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Est-ce qu'ils avaient pu oublier Kacchan à cause de l'effet d'un alter ? Où était Kacchan ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu se faire enlever par un vilain encore une fois ? Cette idée lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Kaminari finit par arriver dans la salle commune. Izuku fonça vers lui.

"Ah ! Kaminari-kun !"

"Bonjour, Midoriya !"

"Tu n'aurez pas croisé Kacchan par hasard ?"

Encore une fois, il put voir que Kaminari ne voyait pas de qui il voulait parler et, ça commençait à lui faire très peur.

"Qui ça ?"

"Kacchan !"

"Désolé mais, je connais pas de Kacchan !"

Pourtant, Kaminari l'appelait toujours Kacchan comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ses amis n'eurent plus aucun souvenir de Kacchan ? Il avait été en train de réfléchir quand Iida vint le voir.

"Midoriya-kun, on va être en retard en classe !"

"Mais je... Kacchan..."

Iida ne l'écouta pas et, le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Une fois dans la salle de classe, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que Kacchan qui manquait dans la pièce. Derrière le bureau de Hagakure, il y en avait un vide et, après celui-là il y avait celui de Mineta.

"Tout va bien Midoriya ?" lui demanda Monsieur Aizawa.

"Il manque un bureau !"

Le professeur lança un coup d'œil dans la salle.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Va à ta place !"

"Mais, le bureau de Kacchan !"

"Qui ça ?"

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise blague. Cela allait beaucoup trop loin pour en être une. Pourquoi le bureau de Kacchan avait disparu ? Izuku alla à sa place comme l'avait demandé son professeur mais, il fut incapable de faire attention en cours.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec Kacchan. Même leur professeur ne se rappelait plus de lui. Pendant la pause ses amis vinrent le voir.

"Tout va bien Midoriya-kun ?" lui demanda Iida qui avait l'air inquiet.

"Je ne sais pas !"

"Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie !"

"Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, Iida-kun ! Je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Kacchan !"

"Mais de qui tu parles, Deku-kun ?"

"Mais vous savez bien, c'est mon ami d'enfance !"

"Oh ! Tu as un ami d'enfance, je ne savais pas !" dit Uraraka avec un grand sourire. "J'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer !"

"Moi aussi, Midoriya-kun !"

"Mais vous le connaissez déjà ! Il est dans notre classe !"

"Non, il n'y a aucun Kacchan dans notre classe !"

"C'est la première fois que tu nous parles de lui, Deku-kun !"

"Ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir tous oublié, quand même ?"

"Midoriya-kun, je me fais du souci pour toi ! Tu devrais vraiment aller à l'infirmerie ! Tu as peut-être était touché par un alter qui a modifié ta mémoire !"

"Non, c'est vous qui avez été touché par alter !"

Il n'arriva pas à les convaincre. Pendant la journée, il se rendit compte que personne à part lui ne semblait avoir de souvenir de Kacchan. Même All Might n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait.

"Il sait pour One for all, pourtant !"

"De quoi, tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?"

Izuku décida de laisser tomber après cela. Cela ne servait à rien d'expliquer à tout le monde qui était Kacchan. Personne ne voulait pas le croire. Quand il alla se couchait il avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

"Où est-tu, Kacchan ?"

Il doutait de pouvoir dormir. Pas sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami d'enfance. Malgré cela, il ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

"Kacchan !" cria il en se redressant.

"Du calme !" lui dit Recoverygirl en se dirigeant vers lui. "Tout va bien ! Tu as été touché par un alter, tu te souviens ?"

Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Izuku ne se souvenait pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir si Kacchan allait bien.

"Je veux voir Kacchan !"

"Bakugou est en classe pour le moment mais, je peux toujours demander à ce qu'il vienne après les cours !"

Izuku soupira de soulagement. Enfin une personne qui se souvenait de Kacchan. Il n'était pas devenu fou.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?" finit-il par tomber.

"Apparemment, l'alter dont tu as été victime te fais rêver de quelque chose dont tu as vraiment peur !"

"C'était donc ça !"

Il était content d'apprendre que tout avait été à cause d'un alter. Malgré cela, il voulait toujours voir Kacchan. Il n'irait pas bien tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses yeux. Il dut attendre à un long moment avant l'arrivée de son ami d'enfance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Deku ? Il y a eu un problème !"

"Kacchan !" en l'espace de quelques secondes, Izuku se leva et fonça droit sur l'autre adolescent pour le serrer dans ses bras. "Tu es là Kacchan !"

"Oui, oui ! Je suis là !" répondit Kacchan en posant une main sur ses cheveux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cet alter t'as rendu fou ou quoi ?"

"Je... C'était horrible..." dit Izuku qui avait commencé à pleurer. "Tu n'étais pas là... et... et personne ne se souvenait de toi ! C'était horrible !"

"C'est bon, je suis là maintenant !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
